This invention is related to a knock-down boom adapted to be mounted on a pick-up truck. The boom can be easily disassembled in a few minutes for storage in a compact location.
Collapsible booms for trucks which can be collapsed when the truck is being relocated are known in the art. An example is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,687,809 which issued to Roy O. Balogh on Aug. 31, 1954.
Collapsible booms of the type illustrated by Balogh are usually pivoted toward a transport position for relocating the boom with the truck. However, the boom typically remains in a fully assembled position and occupies a substantial portion of the truck even though not in use.